The Plasma technology now makes it possible to achieve flat colour panel of large size (out of the CRT limitations) and with very limited depth without any viewing angle constraints.
Referring to the last generation of European TV, a lot of work has been made to improve its picture quality. Consequently, a new technology like the Plasma one has to provide a picture quality as good or better than standard TV technology. On one hand, the Plasma technology gives the possibility of “unlimited” screen size, of attractive thickness . . . but on the other hand, it generates new kinds of artefacts which could degrade the picture quality.
Most of these artefacts are different as for CRT TV pictures and that makes them more visible since people are used to see the old TV artefacts unconsciously.
A Plasma Display Panel (PDP) utilizes a matrix array of discharge cells which could only be “ON” or “OFF”. Also unlike a CRT or LCD in which grey levels are expressed by analogue control of the light emission, a PDP controls the grey level by modulating the number of light pulses per frame (sustain pulses). This time-modulation will be integrated by the eye over a period corresponding to the eye time response.
Since the video amplitude determines the number of light pulses, occurring at a given frequency, more amplitude means more light pulses and thus more “ON” time. For this reason, this kind of modulation is also known as PWM, pulse width modulation.
This PWM is responsible for one of the PDP image quality problems: the poor grey scale portrayal quality, especially in the darker regions of the picture. This is due to the fact, that the displayed luminance is linear to the number of pulses, but the eye response and its sensitivity to noise is not linear. In darker areas the eye is more sensitive than in brighter areas. This means that even though modern PDPs can display e.g. 255 discrete video levels for each colour component R,G,B, the quantisation error will be quite noticeable in the darker areas. Further on, the required degamma function in PDP displays, increases quantisation noise in video dark areas, resulting in a perceptible lack of resolution.
There are known some solutions which use a dithering method for reducing the perceptibility of quantisation noise. These solutions are however not oriented to the nature of the display and of the displayed video. Proposed dithering methods in the literature were mainly developed to improve quality of non-moving black and white images (fax application and newspaper photo portrayal). The obtained results are therefore not optimal if the same dithering algorithms are directly applied to PDPs.